


[Podfic] Twinkle Twinkle Little Brother

by Sevanadium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: Set in a world where the world has plunged into chaos and is in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, three friends and a little boy struggle to survive. However, this isn't a fairytale and the world isn't always fair... Loss is inevitable and not everyone can have a happy ending.





	[Podfic] Twinkle Twinkle Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twinkle Twinkle Little Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349014) by Swedone and Sighisoara. 



[Mediafire Link - MP3, 19MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4oxkepo03zg2x4z/Twinkle_Twinkle_Little_Brother_-_Proper_Versin.mp3)

Romania = Vlad  
Bulgaria = Dimitri  
Moldova = Aurel  
Prussia = Gilbert (obviously XD)


End file.
